From Ninja to Hero
by Yacrox
Summary: After an unexpected ending to the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto gets the opportunity to start over, to get the childhood he didn't had, to make the decisions for himself and by himself, to be able to live without the burden of the world on his shoulder, but everyone knows that his hero complex would never disappear.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm sorry haven't updated my other story I promise that I'll update the next chapter at the end of this month, I've had some troubled and many shit has been going on, I really don't want to bore you with my problems, so now I bring you my own take in a Naruto x Boku no hero academy crossover. Basically my idea is to dump Naruto Uzumaki in the world where heroes are real, haven't decided his role yet, but he won't be replacing anyone, but the fic may be more centered in him than Izuku. With that said I'm really sorry if this isn't your thing or this wasn't what you were expecting.

 _-'Thinking'_

-"Talking"

 **-"Shouting!"** **-**

 **-Let's begin-**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, the boy of miracles, the Savior of this World, those were two of the many names that this boy, no, man was known for, the story of how he got them is not the reason we are here, we are here because I want to tell you what happened after he and Sasuke Uchiha, a man who fought side by side with Naruto during what was known as the Fourth Great Ninja War.

The events of how the war ended have changed so many times that even the people who were there simply started to forget what really happened, and who was lost to put an end to the war, but I know what really happened that faithful day.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

While Black Zetsu keep ranting about how fate was cruel to his mother and how her two sons Hagoromo and Hamura had betrayed her and sealed her in the moon, and how he who had plotted and manipulating anyone he could get his hands on for year had managed to bring her back to live. After a small confrontation between Sasuke and Naruto with Kaguya, she decided that the earth needed protection protected and that she wouldn't let it take more damage.

* * *

 **-Unknown lava dimension-**

* * *

"I shall erase you all here" Kaguya Otsutsuki said with her third eye open, as she teleported Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to a dimension filled with lava.

As they were all falling to an imminent dead Sasuke summoned a hawk to catch him and Naruto, while both Kakashi and Sakura stayed hanging from a kunai that was piercing a hand that belonged to Kakashi's old teammate Obito Uchiha.

"Naruto, I'm going to be frank with you... This world will come to an end if either one of us dies, if we don't success people will perish... Kakashi and Sakura just happened to be near you... None of them are as important, that's how it is... You understand what that means, right?" Sasuke asked with complete seriousness in his voice while keeping his eyes fixed in Kaguya.

"... I know, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let them die if I can do something about it, and I know that you get what I mean Sasuke" Naruto said being as serious as Sasuke.

 **-Few minutes later-**

"A lot more of suffering likely awaits you, Naruto, but don't ever change, hang on to your Ninja way... Naruto you better become a Hokage..." Those were Obito's parting world's as the All-Killing Ash Bones completely destroyed him.

"... No... First Neji and now Obito... Without counting the many others that died because I wasn't enough... But not any more, I'm not going to let anyone else die in this war, I'm going to end it one and for all, along with the cycle of hatred, I won't let anyone else be consumed by it any more" Naruto said lowly to no one, more as a promise to himself in the memory of all the people who sacrifice themselves for him.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile with Sasuke and Kaguya-**

* * *

Sasuke was giving it his all to fight Kaguya with his fully formed Susanoo throwing punches and trying to slash her but nothing that he did seem to truly make some damaged on her, so he decided that he would make time just for Naruto to get to his position and then make a plan to stop her.

After a few minutes of fighting Naruto arrived at the scene, a complete calmed and serious look on his face. Sasuke noted that he wasn't saying anything, he was just staring at Kaguya intently, almost as if he was trying to come up with a plan.

"So the vermin traitor has finally died, eh?" Black Zetsu taunted Naruto with a creepy smile barely visible from Kaguya's sleeve, but Naruto didn't even flinch at the obvious attempt to make him angrier, don't misunderstand he was getting angrier, he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"... He was vermin and persistent as a cockroach" Zetsu persisted with the insults, even going as far as sticking his head out of Kaguya's sleeve just to look better at Naruto. That was it, Naruto jumped from his spot at incredible speed, fast enough to catch Kaguya off guard and slice the arm where Zetsu was hiding in.

"Don't you ever talk about him" Naruto said as he chopped her arm off, and returned next to Sasuke in an incredible show of speed.

'What has gotten into him?' Sasuke thought as he observed Naruto, the one he thought he completely knew just showed him this new side of him.

* * *

 **-Moments later after fighting a rampaging ten tails-**

* * *

"Sasuke.." Naruto started just to get his attention without even looking at him, Naruto continued as he closed his eyes. "I need you to make an opening, I want you to leave the rest to me"

"Naruto... Are you sure about what you are asking?..." Sasuke unsure of what else to said simply asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hai... There's just one thing that I need you to do for me..." Naruto started as he whispered something next to Sasuke, so he would be the only one able to hear, but the emotions in Sasuke's eyes leaved no room to say that he wasn't surprised and even a bit hurt, but even then he nodded.

Sasuke sized his opportunity as Kaguya was focusing on Kakashi's to deliver a powerful hit with his Susanoo creating the opening Naruto was yearning for. Naruto for his part used the opening to its fullest.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " Naruto said as three clones of himself appeared next to him, he approached the falling for of Kaguya at full speed, when he reached her one of his clones used by Sasuke to teleport himself next to Naruto as the two other clones acted as a protection for them.

"We only got this shot, we better make it worth!" Naruto said with seriousness that simply didn't belonged if you were to asked Sasuke.

"Hn, as if I were to mess this up dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk, as Naruto mimicked with one of his own.

They both reached Kaguya as she was trying to compose herself in an attempt to drive the away she started shooting with her All-Killing Ash Bones, thankfully for both Sasuke and Naruto, the clones that he had made earlier took the hits for them leaving a clear path to their goal.

The moment both of their hands touched her they managed to activate the Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei. Trapping her within her own dimension...

* * *

 **-Flashback ends-**

* * *

But this is the point where most stories are different. You see both Sasuke and Naruto did sealed Kaguya and Black Zetsu but what many don't know is that Naruto along with the Bijus had a fate similar to those two in order to be able to defend the peace in case that someone tries to free her again.

And this story is about what happened to Naruto after he sealed himself with the Rabbit Goddess...

 **-Inside Naruto's Mindscape-**

 _'To think that the rest of our lives would be spent inside a sewer'_ That was the thought that went through every Biju that was living inside Naruto's seal, every one of the nine accepted that it was for the best that if he was going to seal himself that they would come with him, not only to protect him if anything happened, but to keep themselves from being hunted and used as weapons.

"Naruto, I have come to give you an opportunity" Hagoromo said as he appeared out of nowhere, floating with his staff resting on his lap.

"Oji-sama... I have to stay here in case that someone tries to free Kaguya once again..." Naruto said sadly, before Kurama whacked him in the head.

"Show some respect idiot" Kurama said as he looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, before Naruto stick his tongue out.

"Don't worry Kurama" The old sage said with a small chuckle of amusement, as he waved his hand, just for a moment the amusement in the mood lasted but the sage turned serious as he looked Naruto directly in the eye.

"You won't leave here, even if it meant to have a second chance to do things right, to be who you want and what you want, to have the power to make choices for yourself and to help yourself?" Hagoromo asked with complete seriousness as the mood became somber with expectation, meanwhile Naruto's head was running a mile per second, he didn't knew what to think about that proposition and the things that entails.

"... Why?..." Naruto asked quietly after a few minutes of pure silence.

"I want you to have the opportunity you didn't have, so you can start over and be anything that you want to..." Hagoromo said cryptically as he stared at Naruto with his eyes narrowed, but you could distinguish a ray of comprehension and care in his eyes.

"... If I were to accept what would happen to all of my friends?" Naruto said referring to the Bijus, with a lot of hesitation in his voice.

"They would stay here but don't ferret boy, in a future you will be able to come here and visit and you wouldn't be alone, Kurama as the one who was with you since the beginning will be with you once more, just in a different place" Hagoromo finished with a look of calmness as he was ready for an outrage from everyone... But it didn't come.

Instead all of them were observing Naruto who was looking in shock, he had his eyes wide and his head down, he didn't knew what to think of what to say.

"I don'-" Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence because all the Bijus cut him off.

 **"Go!"** All of them except Kurama shouted at him, causing Naruto to jump and look back in surprise, you could see a few tears in his eyes.

"Wha- Why!?" Naruto said as a few tears escaped from his eyes.

"You have gone through many awful things in your live, we agreed that if a chance for you to be free from here came up we would do anything in our power for you to take it" Surprisingly Matatabi was the one who spoke for the group, saying everything in a calm tone, almost motherly so.

"And you all agreed to this?" Naruto asked with a few sniffs while tears fell free from his eyes, the moment they all nodded he simply lost it, he started sobbing as a newborn.

"I- I accept oji-sama" Naruto said with a teary smile form all the happiness that he was feeling.

"Very well Naruto, but know this... You are not going to the same world, not even in the same universe. You'll be reborn, but don't worry you will remember who you are and all of them but in the world that you are going, humans are different from the ones around here" Hagoromo said with seriousness and a bit of happiness at seen all of his creations/sons and daughters uniting for the well-being of one boy.

"What do yo-" Naruto once again didn't get to finish this time because he disappeared from the mindscape, that for one reason wasn't destroyed by his disappearance.

"Why aren't we being shot out from here?" Son Goku asked his father with a bit of insecurity.

"His body is in the same place, that's why this place has crumble, but his spirit isn't here" Hagoromo explained the situation to the remaining Bijus.

"So this has become a prison without a warden" Gyuki said with a bit of sadness but at the same time wonder at the powers his father possessed.

* * *

 **-3 years later-**

 **-With Naruto-**

* * *

It has been three years since Naruto leaved from the prison he had been in, in those five years he learned many things from this world, not as many as he would have liked, and the reason; he was a child again.

Yes, he had to relieve the weird thing that is being inside the womb, from the six month onwards he was aware of his situation, it wasn't pleasant but at least he had a family now, and something curious about that is that both his original mother and father, were here, and they were his real parents.

Naruto was grateful to the sage for that, he had granted the same offer to his parents, to start over in a new world. What a world that is. This world that he now called home was completely different from the Elemental Nations, here the technology was way more advanced, as well as the people.

In this world some people were born with a Quirk, the simplest explanation about what a Quirk is would be that is the closest thing to a super power but with a different name. Around the time that Naruto was born an 80% of the people around the globe had a Quirk, fortunately both Minato and Kushina were part of that 80%, and not only that they were part of that 80% that are consider Pro Heroes.

Yes, both Minato and Kushina were both on the spotlight, but that wasn't a bad thing, they were famous for doing what they did the best, risk their live for the well-being of millions.

To be a bit more detailed about their Quirks, Minato's quirk was a really uncommon one, he was one of a kind, his quirk Phase-jumping,granted him the ability to teleport himself and anything or anyone that he was touching in matter of milliseconds, also gave him superhuman resistance and an accelerated nervous system, Minato has always been a keen-minded individual been able to grasp the most intricate concept in matter of minutes, with an analytic mind and the quirk that was given to him, was prone to become a powerful hero.

Kushina isn't left out by his husband's quirk, her quirk is quite uncommon too because the only registered users in Japan are she and her brother, Enji Todoroki, also know as Endeavor. You hear that right, Kushina Todoroki is her full name in this world and she is the sister of the second greatest hero. Her quirk name is Hell flame and grants her the ability to produce and manipulate fire at will.

As some of you know the Quirks are unique in everyone; the case of Kushina and Enji is not different to that rule, the differences in their quirks are in their flames. Kushina's flames are dark red, while her brother's was bright orange. Not only that but the intensity was also different, Kushina's flame was capable of burning ten times hotter than Enji's but at the same time had an incredible quality to heal almost any open wound.

Their super heroes names are quite know all around the globe, even if they are not as famous as All-Might who is known as the symbol of peace they did made a name for themselves as the most efficient duo with and impeccable record. They are known as the Yellow-Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero... It's seems as if her temperament didn't changed even with all the time that has passed.

To give you a bit of background in Minato, he was an orphan in Japan, he stayed there until he was around the age of 5 some years after he had triggered his quirk, he caught the eyes of some americans that were traveling around Japan, they were traveling along with their 4 years old son called Christopher. So to make story short they adopted him and moved to the US with them.

Andrew and Jenifer Skyline were both humble and kind, even with the millions that they had, the weren't arrogant or full of themselves and both had given Minato everything that he needed or wanted, they gave him the childhood and opportunities that he didn't get in his last life due to the war that was raging when he was young, years later when he was older he moved back to Japan and became a Hero there, after a few years Minato had gained many fans and popularity, gaining attention from a certain redhead but that story is for another time.

Naruto for his part had a wonderful childhood, his parents loved him, and even remembered him from their last life, both Minato and Kushina had married a few years after meeting, and some time later Kushina got the news that she was pregnant with a little baby boy.

After the years past Naruto grew up and got all the love and care he lacked when he was younger in his old life, but the remorse started to make itself known, he had completely forgotten about all the friends he had made, all the bonds, everything, but something just as important came to his mind, Kurama, he hadn't found him yet but he was hoping that his long time partner and friend would show up soon.

* * *

 **-A year later-**

 **-Unnamed Park in Japan-**

* * *

Many things have happened in the last year, the most important would be that Naruto had finally activated his quirk. Yes, and it had been a surprise to both Minato and Kushina because they had bet who's quirk he would inherit but he surprised them both when he showed signs of having their quirks, that really caught them off guard because their Quirks weren't compatible in a way that could mix in one, but Naruto showed them how special he was by been the only living being that had two quirks.

Obviously this meant more work for Naruto, even if he had an instinctual grasp on how to use his quirks he had to work harder to activate them at the same time, for their part both parents were incredibly happy by this, because it meant that they could train him and be with him during that important phase of his life.

Currently we are at a small park near the Shizuoka prefecture, Naruto was walking to gates of the park to meet with his friend Izuku Midoriya, who he had met two years ago, when their mothers had a meeting.

Izuku for his part has green eyes, messy, dark green hair with black highlights and freckles underneath both cheeks, he was standing a solid 4'0" of height. When Naruto got to the park he heard a small explosion.

 _'Here we go again'_ Naruto thought with a sigh, he knew what was going on, he knew that their friend Bakugo Katsuki was once again taking advantage of his quirk to bully a kid or Izuku who hasn't shown any sign of having one.

And Naruto was right, Bakugo was bullying a small kid, and Izuku with his hero complex had to interfere and was about to get beaten by Bakugo or Kacchan as Izuku called him.

"Don't you have anything better to do... Kacchan?" Naruto asked as he entered the park with his hands resting behind his head, Naruto knew that he hated that nickname and only allowed Izuku to call him that, but with Naruto he had no option because when he knew when someone was stronger even if he didn't admit it out loud.

Bakugo was a kid with ash blonde spiky hair, and a pair of bright red eyes, he was almost the same height as Izuku, just a bit taller, but even then Naruto was a bit taller than both.

Bakugo saw red the moment that nickname was heard and was ready to pound the idiot that had said it, when he turned around to see who had said it, he saw the only person that now was stronger than him in the school.

Sun kissed blond spiky hair, bright blue eyes and three whisker like markings on each side of his face, he was the rival that Bakugo had, Naruto Skyline, was the person he had the goal to defeat before he became the greatest of all heroes.

"What do you want Naruto?" Bakugo asked, his eyes narrowing and teeth gritting as he turned completely to face him, but the moment he finished turning Naruto was already gone and had appeared next to Izuku.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not get in a fight?" Naruto said softly to Izuku, he had been a really great friend for him and had many adventures with him and Bakugo, before both Naruto and Bakugo had activated their quirks the three of them were the best of friends and shared many moment together.

"I'm sorry, I-I couldn't let them hurt him" Izuku said with sadness as he looked at the small kid behind them.

"I guess some things will never change... But if they change you wouldn't be you so don't worry I'll handle this" Naruto said with a small laugh, as he faced Bakugo and his two friends, that for some reason Naruto couldn't even remember their names.

"Well then Kacchan, if you really want to fight then come at me if you are so strong to beat a defenseless kid with two friends, let's see if you can beat me this time" Naruto said with a smirk as he was cracking his knuckles, as small specs of fire started to appear in his hands.

* * *

 **-End-**

 **I don't own Naruto or Boku no hero academia**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter the next is coming soon, I'm sorry if I made any mistake in the transition between the Naruto universe and the Boku no hero, anyway if you had any comment or doubt feel free to leave a review or a private message.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I'm here with another chapter of From Ninja to Hero, I fixed some of the grammatical mistakes in the last chapter, thanks to everyone who leaved a review. With nothing else to say.

 _~I own nothing~_

 **-Let's begin-**

Fourteen years have passed since Naruto came to this universe, fourteen years full of fun, learning, care and above all else love; without a doubt Naruto could say that he was happy, incredibly so. This new life had been all that he wanted and he was living it to the fullest, he along with his father and mother had traveled the world whenever they could.

The hero job didn't leaved much free time to spend together but the moments that they managed to share were wonderful for all of them, the opportunity to have the family and tranquility that they didn't get in their past life was the greatest gift anyone could get.

Naruto this time around had an awesome school life, he didn't skipped classes... Well not as much as he used to but the point was that he did great in his classes and his teachers were fair with him, even showing a bit of favouritism towards him, the only difference this time was that he only had one or two real friends even if everyone wanted to be his friend because of his cool quirk.

His quirk, that was another thing that made so much progress, now he had a full grasp on how his quirks worked in sync. Now he could use his pyrokinetic abilities without problems, he could produce and control flames at will and it seems that the healing properties of his mother's quirk passed onto him. His father phase-jumping quirk was a bit more trickier to control but he managed to do it with his father's help.

Now he had no problem teleporting himself, but he did had a limit with this quirk. He couldn't teleport really far distances like his father or teleport a heavy load and the amount of people he could teleport with him was limited to his stamina and concentration. Fortunately for him, he was still developing so his stamina was probably going to get as big as it was before he was reborn in this world.

His old world, that was something he hadn't thought in a while. His friends and everyone that he left behind. He just hopes that they are doing well and that the peace was finally reached all across the Elemental-nations.

The best thing that happened to Naruto during this time was finding Kurama once again. In this world Kurama was a fox, not a normal sized one because it seemed that he could change his size at will, being able to be as small as a coin to be as big as his full size when he was in their old world.

Kurama now lived with him and his family, he still had his nine tails and his bunny like ears that Naruto loved to play with, Kurama could say that he was happy and was without a doubt complete now that he had his companion and friend, the story of how they met is for another time.

Now that you have catch up with the things that have happened, you are ready to continue.

Naruto, is currently in classes, to be specific he is with his homeroom teacher, who is currently talking about their future and how the whole class has to take it seriously.

"You are all third years now. You have to start thinking seriously about your future..." The teacher began as he was folding a bunch of papers that were on his desk."... I _would_ hand out this future career forms but... I assume you _**all**_ want to be heroes" The teacher finished talking as everyone except a few cheer because of the excitement.

"Yes, you all have wonderful quirks." The teacher started to calm the class down as most of the students started to make their quirks presents due to the excitement.

"But you know that is against the rules to use the in school!" Before the teacher could continue to reprimand his students, one lively student make himself present.

"HA! Don't lump me in with these losers!" Katsuki Bakugo, now at the age of fourteen was the same arrogant kid that used to bully his friend. Now a bit more grown up, his hair along with his hairstyle hadn't changed a bit. He was currently wearing a black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons, accompanied by plain white sneakers.

"As if I had anything like... Their crappy quirks! Heh!" Katsuki finished with a grin as both of his feet went on top of his desk.

Chaos erupted the moment Katsuki said those words as everyone was feeling quite angry toward the insult. Not that they would have done anything, they feared Katsuki and wouldn't do anything against him.

"Shut up! Extras should act like extras!" Was the only response they got from him as the grin he had became more maniac like, by this point Naruto was getting bored from all the noise and was getting ready to leave.

"Ah... Bakugo... You, of course... Must be aiming for U.A Highschool" The moment the teacher finished that sentence the chatter began anew, they all were wondering and talking about the prestigious highschool that their classmate was aiming.

"Ah, the stupid chattering of extras!" Bakugo exclaimed as he jumped to his desk before continuing."I aced the mock exam! I'm the only one here with the stuff for the U.A!"

"HA HA HA HA!" A mock laughter rang through the now complete silence classroom. Naruto was openly laughing at Katsuki while pointing at him with one hand while the other was grabbing his stomach.

"Oh God! Katsuki stop with those jokes, I swear one of this days you are going to kill me with laughter!" Naruto exclaimed as he wiped a fake tear out of his eye, angering Katsuki more.

"You are also going for the U.A, aren't you Skyline?" The useless teacher asked to his most promising student, even he knew that Naruto is the strongest in this school and he wondered why his family decided to enroll him here instead of a prestigious highschool, like Soumei.

"I'm aiming to be the #1 hero, so I'm obviously going there as well as Izuku and Katsuki" Naruto said with confidence as he stood up from his seat, grabbed his backpack and went for the exit. "Let's go Izuku" Those were his last words as the green haired boy that was sitting in front of him followed after him, the whole class was shell shocked at the news of the quirkless kid aiming towards the number 1 hero academia.

Obviously nobody dare to even touch Izuku, he was Naruto's best friend and everyone knew that Naruto was the strongest. He had fought with every bully from his first day as a freshman towards his last day as a third year, always protecting the weakest. Izuku just happened to be the unfortunate one that was always picked on when Naruto wasn't around.

* * *

 **-Later-**

* * *

Naruto and Izuku were walking towards Naruto favorite ramen stand to have some lunch, after all they left the moment the bell ringed.

"Ne Izuku, did you watched the debut today?" Naruto asked as they were walking, trying to keep Izuku from thinking about U.A highschool.

"Yeah! It was awesome, when I got there I even saw the pro hero Kamui Woods fighting a giant villain, then Mount Lady appeared out of nowhere to kick the bad guy right I'm the face knocking him out" Izuku began rambling from that point forward, but it did bring a smile to Naruto's face to see his friend with that shine in his eyes when talking about the heroes and their quirks.

They got so caught up in Izuku's ramble that neither of them notice the strange dark green slime that was coming from the sewer, just as they were going under a small bridge the slime decided to come out fully. Revealing a villain that has been roaming the city for a while.

The slime shooted two of it's tentacles trying to catch them off of guard, which he was successful but only partly. It had captured the green haired boy, the blonde one had disappear before the tentacle could even touch him.

By pure instinct Naruto managed to evade that attack, he used his quirk to get out of the way but he wasn't able to save Izuku. He needed to focus, right now he was trying to assimilate the situation and coming up with different scenarios where he could create a diversion and get Izuku out of there.

"I don't know where your friend go but I'm saved. You are a real hero, but don't worry I'm just hijacking your body. It will only hurt for about 45 seconds then it will be all over" The slime villain said as he pressed the freaked out Izuku against his slime-ish body while his tentacles were trying to enter his mouth and nose.

 _"No! Someone help! I'm dying! I can't breathe! My body... Getting weak.."_ Those were Izuku's last thoughts as he was being consumed by the villain, but just a second before he was rendered unconscious a golden fireball went right through the slime, momentarily giving Izuku a clear view of what was happening.

"Don't worry Izuku, because..." Naruto didn't manage to finish his sentence because he was cut off.

"I AM HERE!" The man that had cut off Naruto was no other than the number 1 hero; All might. He had appeared from the same sewer that the villain had came from. He is tall, like really really tall with blonde hair that looked like a typical super hero that appears in the american comic books, his bulky form was covered by a plain white t-shirt, he was also wearing dark brown pants and dark shoes. Curiously he was holding a shopping bag, it almost looked like he was shopping before he came across the villain.

" **Texas Smash!** "

Just a moment later All Might proceed to throw an incredibly powerful punch that created shock waves powerful enough to separate Izuku's body from the slug villain, both of them getting knocked out, one by the lack of oxygen and the other because of the pressure of the punch.

"Y-You are All Might!" Naruto said with admiration and awe as he watched how he beat a villain with a single punch.

"Yeah! I assume that you are a fan and his friend" All Might said as he pointed to the now unconscious Izuku who was laying down, before he began to trap the villain in a bottle he had in his bag.

* * *

 **-Few minutes later-**

* * *

"I'm sorry that you and your friend got caught up on my villain hunt" All Might said a few minutes later after Izuku had woken up and both of them were watching as he got ready to leave.

While All Might was giving a speech about how mistakes like that weren't his style and everything, Naruto was analyzing All Might's form, as All Might was finishing and was ready to jump Naruto saw Izuku starting to panic.

*Sigh* "Go Izuku, I'll see you later" Naruto said as he was trying to encourage Izuku to ask his idol the biggest question he had in his mind.

Just as All Might was about to jump Izuku threw himself at him, grabbing his pants and holding on to his dear life due to the powerful jump.

Naruto just watched them go as he started to walk towards his house, he had his hand in his pockets.

"What a drag, if I have to go home now at least get some training done" Naruto said as he searched for a place to teleport without been seen, but as he was about to teleport a shiver traveled through his body as the hairs of the back of his neck tingle.

' _Somethings wrong_ ' Naruto thought as he moved his head towards the direction All Might and Izuku had gone, but the smoke coming from the center got his attention, just as he narrowed his eyes a really powerful explosion went off.

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

Done... Sorry for the short chapter and the grammar mistakes, I'll try to fix them by the time the next chapter comes up. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I'm happy to say that I'm going to college next year, so I have some months to update my stories.

Just to make a quick clarification, both Minato and Kushina remember their old life as well as Naruto and this story will mostly focus on Naruto, I probably won't put the conversation between Izuku and All Might.

I need some help with 2 things, I don't know how to incorporate Kurama, he is currently living with Naruto and his family but is not doing anything else, I'm thinking about making them like Kiba and Akamaru style but I don't know yet. And the second thing would be a Hero name for Naruto.

I was thinking about Hokage, even if it's a bit of a cliche but in this universe only 3 people know about that so it's not that bad and it literally translate to "Fire Shadow", but let me know what you think.

Anyway, without further interruptions.

 **Let's begin**

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo was having a weird day, first he went to school and everything was normal, everyone told him that he had a great quirk and he would be a good hero some day. Then everything became weird when the teacher announced that he, the quirkless Deku, and that bastard Naruto would be going to U.A. High School.

He wasn't surprised that bastard Naruto would be going, even if he didn't admit it and he would hate anyone that said it, Naruto was really strong, not stronger than him obviously but he was strong.

Now he was out of school with two of his friends, the same that he used to hang out with when he was a kid, funny enough they were there the day Naruto showed up to defend Deku. The beating those two take for bothering Izuku was something they didn't forget and obviously they avoided Naruto because they were afraid of him.

He was daydreaming while they brought out a pack of cigarettes, the moment they lit one up he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey idiots, thought I told you to stop smoking, if you get caught it'll be on my record too..." Bakugo glared at them while making a small can of soda that was on his hands explode.

"H-Hey!" Both of his friends were looking behind him with fear clearly on their eyes.

 _"A BoDy... WiTh A GoOd QuIrK"_

* * *

 ***BOOM!***

Naruto knew that it was a big problem from the looks of it, he was on top of one of the buildings that were all around the one lane street. He could see many of the heroes all around trying to get the civilians out of harm's way and keep the collateral damage to the minimum.

He noted that it was the same villain from earlier and It seems that it managed to escape from All Might.

 _'_ _How is that even posible?... Oh wait... Izuku went with_ _him so...'_ Naruto sweatdroped a little after that thought.

 _'Wait... Is that Bakugo?'_ Naruto spotted the face of his self proclaimed rival and former bully of his friend Izuku.

"Tsk... And only God knows where Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are, I guess I better do something before this escalates more and Bakugo gets seriously hurt" Naruto said to himself as he put his foot over the ledge of the building, he started to balance forward looking directly at the villain.

"Hey! Didn't you got enough already weirdo?" Naruto shouted as he threw himself off the building, getting the attention of all the civilians that were spectating as well as the villain and the hostage.

*gasp* All of the spectators where surprised and alarmed by the sudden action from the teenager boy that seem to have a death wish, if he was foolish enough to throw himself at a villain, and even more without a visible quirk that could help him.

All the media cameras were on him as he was falling with a smile on his face. If the shinobi war left him something was the ever lasting desire to fight a strong opponent, one that could make his blood pump, to face someone even against all odds and come out on top.

Naruto knows it's wrong to have a battle maniac attitude in this world, even more if he wanted to be a hero that could preserve peace but even knowing that, he couldn't stop himself from enjoying a good fight.

As Naruto was falling the slug villain raised his/Bakugo's right hand in order to throw a powerful explosion to that weird and loud blonde haired brat.

*BOOM!* An explosion came from the villain possessing Bakugo, and as the media, the civilians and even some of the heroes were preparing themselves to see a burned body of a teenager, they were surprised when the smoke cleared and the boy wasn't there.

"Ha! It seems that you missed sluggy" Naruto said as he appeared behind the slug villain, a spinning ball of pure fire rotating on his hand.

"Gōen Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he pushed the ball of fire against the slug like substance that the villain was made from, just enough for him to grab a hold of Bakugo's back.

 _"AaAgH mY bAcK yUo BaSTaRd!"_ The slug villain scream due to the pain with his distorted voice, and prepared to pay the blonde annoyance back with a super charged explosion point blank when he suddenly started to feel really really hot on the inside.

Naruto was channelling his fire around Bakugo to create a protective coat around him, just like he had done with the shinobi alliance during the war. The slug villain didn't have any other option other than separate himself from his hostage in order to survive.

"YoU wIlL pAy FoR tHaT!" The slug menace prepared himself to attack both of the blond haired kids.

* * *

 **-With the bystanders-**

"That kid has a death wish"

"What is he thinking!?"

"He is just a fool that is trying to play hero, someone please help him!"

"He is gonna die for nothing!"

Those and more comments were heard all around the commotion, they are just watching how a teenager is risking his life to safe a boy just like him. The heroes where all anxious, wanting to do something but completely impotent due to the great risk of hurting both of the kids and creating more collateral damage.

The crowd could not believe what they were seen, the young boy that had jumped off a building managed to save the boy that was being held hostage by the villain and now they were up against the villain itself.

In the middle of the crowd Izuku could be seen covering his mouth, his eyes wide open, seen Naruto jump to fight a villain without an ounce of hesitation or fear was something that truly marked Izuku, he saw his best friend fight someone that because of him had escaped. The need to rush in and help was so great that he tried to make a run for it, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't worry young Midoriya, I really should practice what I told you but don't fear because... I AM HERE!" All Might transformed himself in his bigger form and jumped right to the action with a smile on his face and a bit of blood coming out of it.

* * *

 **-With Naruto and Bakugo-**

"What are you doing here you blonde bastard!?" Bakugo obviously had to insult the one that saved him, that was his way of showing appreciation or at least that's what Naruto thought.

"I'm here to help you of course" Naruto knew that if he said save instead of help, Bakugo would become really difficult to deal with and he needed his cooperation.

"As if i need your help, I had everything under control" Bakugo who was currently on the ground supporting himself on his knee looked to the other side avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"Yeah sure" Naruto response didn't sounded truly convinced and the look on his face clearly showed that he didn't believe him, but Bakugo couldn't see it.

"Here it comes!" Naruto warned Bakugo as both of them prepared to evade, the honed battle instincts that Naruto had allowed him to evade this attacks even if he was sleeping, but Naruto got surprised by the way that Bakugo evaded them, he truly had good battle instincts from all the school fights.

"Ok Bakugo we need to coordinate an attack to beat this guy" Naruto informed Bakugo as they both dodged another slug tentacle that came for them.

"As if I would need you to beat this guy!" Bakugo shouted in a show of arrogance and bravado towards his rival even when he knew that he wasn't at his 100% after being possessed by that slug.

I AM HERE!

As both Naruto and Bakugo were getting ready to dodge once again they heard a powerful voice coming from the crowd, they both recognized that voice and were truly relieved that they didn't had to fight. A green tentacle came towards them, Naruto managed to dodge it with his quirk appearing over the slug with his hands covered in fire ready to burn the villain, when the sound of a crash got his attention.

Bakugo wasn't as lucky as him and the tentacle hit him pretty hard against a nearby wall, Naruto decided to act quickly and shot a fire whip to the tentacle to get it away from Bakugo, cutting it off making the villain scream in pain for losing an extremity even if it could be reattached if he were to grab it.

The slug taking his chance shot another tentacle this time hitting the blond idiot that had hurt him, throwing him to one of the stores nearby. The villain was going after Naruto when he realized that there was somebody near him.

 **DETROIT SMASH!**

All Might's punch was so powerful that it blew the villain completely, the pressure of the air all around him changed and was so powerful that it even changed the weather making it rain in the middle of the day, effectively putting out the fire that was produce during the commotion.

After the public praising All Might for his power and the capacity to change the weather with one punch, the scolding and praises came, for both Bakugo and Naruto. The praises came mostly from the heroes and the reporters, saying that he had a good control over his quirk and it was a good show of quick thinking, they also praise Bakugo for resisting for so long but the scolding came from Naruto's mother for his reckless actions after she saw him on the news, she came as quick as she could to see her baby boy.

Obviously she took him by the ear, her grip was so strong that Naruto for a second thought that she had super strength instead of flames for a quirk, then dragged him home for a good praise for the way he used his quirk, she wouldn't say that in the middle of the street where everyone could hear her encouraging and praising her son for using his quirk on public without having a license.

As his mom was dragging him by the ear, Naruto managed to see a scrawny looking man that was wearing a shirt and pants that were way too big for him, talking with Izuku about something, Naruto passed it off as Izuku helping someone out and would probably ask him about it later, for now he had a scolding to receive at home.

* * *

I don't feel satisfied with this chapter, I think I can do something better but for now it's going up, I'll probably edit it later after seen what you think guys.

Bye.


End file.
